creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ally the Slender Doll
Ally Gruenewald or "Slender Doll Ally" is a human/doll/slender-being hybrid that serves Slender Man and has a second form called "Nightmare" or "Nightmare Ally". Story: Ally was born on February 1 2007 in East Berlin, and raised by the youngest of the older brothers Jonathan. She was born with Undifferentiated Schizophrenia, and was shunned by her mother, two eldest brothers and abused by her father. At age five, she was sent to the Black Wood Asylum outside of Berlin and kept there for the remaining five years of her life and leading up to her death, she was hunted down as she was fleeing the asylum through the woods. This resulted in her being murdered by mutilation from a hatchet- being struck so many times that she was pretty much cut into pieces with her limbs cut off and her chest cavity being cut open by the blows as well as some damage to her head and neck. Resurrection by Slender Man soon followed several months after the incident. She was first stitched together in preparation for resurrection, creating the haphazard stitching all across her body, then gears were inserted into her spine and a key inserted into her back, then Slender Man created a soul gem for her to be bound to her body. In the creation of the gem some of his blood got mixed into the formation of the crystals which caused the transferring of some of his abilities onto Ally. She only has weak copies of some of Slender Man's powers. It was granted due to a complication during her resurrection after being sewn up. These powers though are too much for a human soul so it has caused two sides of her mind due to aggravation of her schizophrenia - Normal Form (which is her human side) and Nightmare Form (Her monster/Slender being side). Personality: Normally she's sweet to the ones she knows, curious about her surroundings, dependent of her older protectors and friends, overprotective at times for her "family", tends to be clingy to certain people, sensitive to certain emotional stimuli and a little emotionally unstable if riled up. Nightmare tends to be moody, sharp-tongued, sarcastic in her actions, mature, oddly protective of her other side, predatory while fighting, and sly in general nature. Childish but in a more twisted sense- this is the personality trait that shows when Ally normally goes Nightmare. It resembles an psychotic adolescent. It involves her glee and pleasure to harm and kill everything that she could get her hands on- including the one who pissed her off. Weapons/Special Items: *Surgical knives (Main weapon/Normal) <---> Chef/Butcher Knives (Nightmare) (Alternates between forms- It transforms to make the weapon more dangerous and heightens the danger factor). *Claws and teeth (Nightmare). *Her tendrils (Both). Strengths: *She is very agile for her state, and can contort her body when in Nightmare form due to her flexible spine. Though, if she stretches too far, her wires connecting her gears might come taunt and halt her movements and cause great pain. *Inhuman strength in her tendrils and her body- shows most when she is pissed. *She uses her wit sometimes when she is in trouble- thinking ahead to block an opponents attack or find an escape route to flee despite her childish demeanor. *Immune to poison and psychic attacks. *Has a knack of picking up intruders within her area (Psychically in-tuned to surroundings). *Resourceful when cornered. Weaknesses: *Electricity (Temporarily paralyzes her from the key stopping and can't move). *Sharp Objects (such as knives, glass, blades etc). She has human organs and can be stabbed and slashed. *Fire (Skin can't heal itself). *Tendrils (Can be ripped out or cut off- causes blood-lost in long periods of time). *Her key (Weakest spot in combat and most vital part). When Ally's key is pulled out, it causes the gears embedded on her spine to stop turning, making her fully paralyzed and unable to move. Also can cause slow death by simply lack of oxygen circulation from the blood through the heart. A side effect of this method is each time you pull it out in her Nightmare Form, it gets harder and harder to pull out each time afterwards. *Exorcism or necromancy (She's undead) *Her Turquoise Soul Gem- (Anchors her soul to her body and is a main source of her powers due to the Slender blood being trapped in the crystals). *During the winter months, she sleeps heavily in a hibernation phase for several weeks on end so, she is vulnerable and unable to fight back due to being in deep sleep. *She is afraid of doctors and nurses, the dark, fire and electricity. Facts: *Very emotionally unstable. *She has no pigment in her hair so it's white and has little to no pigment left in her skin so it has a grey tint to it. (Similar to a corpse) *She's 118 years old, but she looks 18 years old. Due to dying at the age of 10, she is stuck with the mentality of a ten year old despite her appearance. *Due to her mental illness, she claims to hear voices, can act with violence, argumentativeness and see things that aren't there (Hallucinations). It also causes her to have a childish mentality despite her age. *She's not technically considered a proxy, as the proxies protect her when they are idle, but still follows the rules and takes orders from Slender Man. *She gets overwhelmed if there is too much emotion or stress and might go nightmare without meaning too, and hides from her fears. *Her brass key is the only way she moves around and survives. Its connected to gears within her spinal cord that are connected to blood veins, nerves and other connections to keep her organs and other body functions working. *Carries a comfort toy of a black voodoo doll that she hates to part with- take it away and she will throw a fit! *Carries around black thread and a sewing needle just in case her seams in her skin come loose from age or damage. *During winter months, Ally, due her slender-being side, tended to hibernate with long bouts of slumber for a week or so and awaken for a few days of alertness before going back to sleep. It's odd but it also makes the job for protecting her much easier for the idle proxies. *If in front of a mirror, Ally herself will see her normal reflection. However bystanders might actually see a glimpse of Nightmare Ally instead in place of the doll's reflection. *She has memory "blanks" every time she recovers from her Nightmare form. She will not remember anything that has happen during that time. She call these blanks "Black outs". *Her Nightmare Mode is a last resort attack- if Ally gets too worked up in anger or sadness (or any other strong negative emotion), gets extremely afraid or is wounded enough that she can't fight back, it triggers her Nightmare Form transformation. *Her Nightmare side can take more damage/pain than her normal self, making the illusion of being indestructible. If she gets too overwhelmed though, she will collapse due to either blood loss or just an overload of pain reception. *Ally regards Slender Man as a father figure since in her mind, and the discovery of her similar powers, she just assume that she must be related to him. This isn't the case...she was just a product of a resurrection gone wrong. *Tends to shy away from strangers that she detects is slightly dangerous or a threat. *Her creator is Invaderlka Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:OC Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Fucking Run